coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7503 (31st December 2010)
Plot David's feeling ashamed of himself for spending the night with Tracy. The mood at No.4 remains fraught. Sophie hates to see Kevin struggling with baby Jack. Anna continues to fret about Gary. Eddie's still smarting from being punched by him. The Rovers staff prepare the bar for the New Year's Eve party. Audrey's suspicious of Claudia's motives when she turns up and donates a luxury prize for the raffle. David's on edge when Tracy calls at the salon, fearing she will reveal their fling. Tyrone and Kevin bicker at the garage. The stress is clearly getting to Kevin. Steve pays Amy a visit. Deirdre remarks that she expected him to fight harder to hang on to his daughter. Steve's uneasy. Tracy enjoys flirting with David in front of his family in the pub. Gail steps in to fend her off so Tracy takes huge delight in announcing that they spent the night together. Gail and Audrey are shocked while David's mortified. Nick spends his birthday in a jealous sulk as Leanne fusses over Peter. Izzy persuades Gary to come for a drink in the Rovers to see in the New Year. Anna and Eddie are relieved to see him perked up. Emily rebukes Tracy for her behaviour towards the neighbours. Tracy's chastened. Leanne's troubled to realise that she's forgotten Nick's birthday when Peter mentions it. Sophie and Sian find Kevin packing up his belongings. He explains he's going to find somewhere else to live with Jack to make life easier for everyone. Sophie's gutted. Sally and Tyrone observe as Kevin loads the car and drives away. Tracy bumps into Nick. In no mood for her games, he shoves her, knocking her to the ground. Tracy follows him to the bookies and rows with him. The chemistry between them is palpable. Still upset by Leanne's snub, Nick weakens and they begin kissing. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Stret exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street Notes *First appearance of Claudia Colby since 13th August 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy sets her sights on a second conquest, but he snubs her advances; and Gary is coaxed into going to the Rovers to see in the New Year. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,030,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes